This invention relates generally to appetite suppression and, more specifically, to a composition of a complex carbohydrate, protein, simple sugar and lipid in a proportion of about 3:2:1:1, which increases satiation, thereby resulting in a reduction of food and caloric intake and leading to a decrease in weight.
Obesity caused by excessively high caloric intake and accumulation of surplus fat often leads to various types of degenerative diseases. Dieting, bariatrics, and cytotherapy are of major concern to patients who suffer from obesity-caused diseases, as well as to healthy people who, for cosmetic reasons, wish to control their caloric intake and thereby modify their appearance. Dieting often requires that significant limitations be placed on caloric intake, and the amount of fat and carbohydrates consumed are invariably diminished in a successful dietary plan. However, most diets invariably fail because of a lack of satiation on the part of the dieting individual who is accustomed to a higher caloric intake.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a low calorie composition capable of inducing satiation for a substantial period of time. This invention fulfills these needs and provides other related advantages.
Briefly stated, in one embodiment, the present invention discloses a composition containing a complex carbohydrate, protein, simple sugar and lipid in relative weight proportion of about 3:2:1:1. The complex carbohydrate can include a variety of high molecular weight maltodextrins, dextrins, and the like. The protein contains all of the essential amino acids in an appropriate physiological balance. The simple sugar can contain fructose, glucose, sucrose, maltose, and the like, but is limited to a monosaccharide or disaccharide. The lipid is of an appropriate medium chain triglyceride and an oil in a ratio of 1:1. The oil may be mono-unsaturated, unsaturated, or saturated. Other optional components included vitamins, minerals, and long chain inulin.
In another embodiment, the present invention provides a method for increasing satiation with oral administration of an effective amount of a composition of this invention. In yet another embodiment, a method for manufacturing the present invention is disclosed.